Talk:Shadow Broker Dossiers/Tali'Zorah vas Neema
Naming Just wanted to point out that when I made these, and apparenlty missed more than a few proper names, need to bring this up for Anderson as well, but I had not completed Tali's loyalty mission yet, and when I did it changed to vas Normandy. I don't know if this happened to anyone else, but I figured I should post this here just in case everyone else did this after they had completed the game. Lancer1289 05:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I did this DLC after I beat the game, and Tali is indeed listed as Vas Normandy for me. Might be worth noting somewhere. --Miscue 04:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Immunoboosters and educational vids... The last few items that she installs on her suit, logically they are related to the romance subplot, do they appear regardless of Shepard's gender and whether you romanced her or not? --Kiadony 06:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it appears regardless of gender and romance. Lancer1289 12:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, could this imply that romance with her is canon? Tali's no.1 fan 15:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I've already started a discussion about her feelings for Shep being canon. I guess that's just that she is the only character who develops 'true' feelings for Shep regardless of your actions, during the course of two games. --Kiadony 16:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, it is implied heavily that Tali does like Shepard. If you talk to Chambers, she specifically confirms this, and during her romance she says that she's admired Shepard for a long time. The vid on Human Courtship and Mating definitely seems to canonize at least one side of the relationship. InfiniteAmo 01:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Some could consider it canon, but I think the nature of a lot of the Shadow Broker files were intended to be comical to some extent. IE Legion's Gamer scores and such. Kastrenzo 09:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Topics like this belong elsewhere as this is not what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 13:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Uninstall...reinstall...uninstall...reinstall (?!) Any suggestions on why she keeps uninstalling and reinstalling her nerve-stimulation programme? And also, I never thought an "immunobooster" would be some kind of suit application. Any suggestions on how it might work? Tali's no.1 fan 15:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Probably her way of dealing with Shepard. Romance or no, Tali has a crush on Shepard.(and un-used audio files suggest that she might have been romanceable to FemShep before the game went out) And..Being trapped in that suit..Well, she could die if she took it off. As for the immunoboosters, I thought she'd just stab herself with a needle or something like that. But, why keep uninstalling and reinstalling? Tali's no.1 fan 17:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nerves. She's unsure of herself and afraid of the consequences, not only of being rejected but also of NOT being rejected. (you know, the whole infection/death thing) Uninstalling the nerve program is her way of gathering courage to talk to Shep about it, then deciding against it and reinstalling. On a somewhat related note (to the above section), while this may signal that her feelings are canon, it does not mean their RELATIONSHIP is canon. Honestly, I don't think this really matters since choices carry over almost completely through the ME series, unlike games like KOTOR that actually needed to have a canon. --Crush. 00:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Now, what about the immunobooster programme? Tali's no.1 fan 20:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, good question. Unfortunately, the Quarians' knowledge of biology and medicine far exceeds my own. Remember those section seals Tali was talking about on her suit? No idea how those work, either. I'd imagine the immunobooster must work something like stabbing herself with a needle, though. The only way I can think of for it to do any good is if it somehow helps build up a temporary resistance to the cells her body produces to fight off foreign infection. (she says that infection normally causes something similar to an allergic reaction in Quarians due to the way their body fights it) --Crush. 02:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) **Current Real Life technologies have advanced so you can actually deliver vaccines and the like without conventional needles. These patches utilize nano-barbs that contain the desired medication, so when you apply the patch, the medication is delivered. Alternatively, you could bind the medication with a lipid-soluble molecule, and it -should- pass through the phospholipid bilayer that makes up cell membranes. (This presumes quarian cells do consist of a phosophlipid structure. On the off-chance that the cells do not use lipids for this structure, then you'd simply combine the meds with a similar molecule.) So, the quarian suit doesn't necessarily need "needles" to deliver medication. Alternatively, the immunobooster program could simply be an upgrade to the existing medical suite to allow for more advanced treatment options. So, it might not even be a hardware upgrade. On a side note, the whole install-uninstall neuro-stimulator programs could simply be attributed to guilt. She feels the physical need for release, achieves said release, then feels guilty about indulging in sexual pleasure, and uninstalls the program. --Balsa 19:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It could be that it behaves like a PC component there is the Hardware part and there is the driver. I could imagine that there is a program for your omnitool to determine the dosage and monitor your condition.--Icemoomoo 12:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Some very good points there, thank you. Tali's no.1 fan 20:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Current real life tech, eh? It's actually not uncommon for vaccines to be delivered without needles, nor is this ability new, or limited to patches with nano-barbs. Simple nasal sprays can also be used to deliver vaccines. SpartHawg948 20:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) **Oh, I meant excluding those conventional methods, aerosols and such. :P --Balsa 13:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I know this is a bit late, but i would like to point out that the previous comment that states "Romance or no, Tali has a crush on Shepard" and the other that states her crush is canon, this is only canon for the male Shepard, and since Shepard can be a woman, is not canon at all.--Ironreaper 06:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, considering that Tali downloads all those human mating vids regardless of Shepard's gender, and also some of her dialogue during her loyalty quest and after it, it looks like she was supposed to have a crush on Shepard no matter what, but it was ripped from the game at the very last moment, like other same sex romances. Someone above mentions the unused audio as well. --Kiadony 06:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Something almost making it into the game is not proof that it is in the game and not refered too. And since their is no reference to Tali holding anything for a female Shepard other then a strong respect and admiration, then maybe the vids where not about Shepard (not everything in game has to be). Maybe simple curiosity toward a race that doesn't spend their lifes in suits. I also hold skeptsism toward the claims of female Shepards and Miranda romances, since such things can be faked with simple hacks and never intended by Bioware.----Ironreaper 09:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know, right? I've never said this should be mentioned in articles or anything. By the way, as to nerve stims, they are mentioned in Tali's dialogue with Shepard when you romance her (if you choose the 'There must be options'-something line). And it seems like they are something like those pills in Barbarella-- I mean, they probably can be an 'option' for getting out of the suit *cough*. --Kiadony 11:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Offhand, I can pretty much paint a picture of the "uninstall/reinstall" history, based the surrounding app history (and assuming the dossier treats ShepherdxTali as canonical). The Project Haestrom upgrades at the start pretty much spell out that all subsequent actions occur after she joins the Normandy SR2 crew, so the first installation of Nerve-Stim can be attributed to her excitement at being near her crush. The education vid halfway through 'Dealing With Loss' can credibly be attributed to her finding her father's corpse, which itself gives the explanation (grief) for uninstalling Nerve-Stim. Alternatively she could have just thought Shepherd was not interested and so uninstalled it. The next reinstallation is iffy, but given that "understanding human body language" immediately follows it, we can assume it either happened some time before her and Shepherd's first romance conversation or immediately after it. Both are workable explanations, with the former adding to her surprised "like me? Really? I didn't...you never..." in that she failed to notice the signs despite having researched it, and the latter taking more of a 'ok, what did I miss' feel. The next uninstallation similarly fits well on either side of their next romance conversation, as either a "he'd never be happy with me" sentiment or an indication of her resolve to have a 'real' experience with Shepherd, rather than relying on the program in question. Immunoboost:Pro obviously comes shortly before the Omega 4 Relay and as it would make little sense for her to fall back on the program she'd just gone so far to avoid, it seems to make far more sense for the final reinstallation comes after they get back from the suicide mission (Bearing in mind that Lair of the Shadow Broker was written with a heavy post-game lean), which makes the cuddling option a little sweeter. Granted, the above is just how I read between the lines and may or may not be Bioware's stance on the matter, but it seems to fit the dossier data. 03:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Topics like this belong elsewhere as this is not what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 13:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC)